Continuation of study of the role of hepatic substrate cycling in control of glucose metabolism in humans, focusing on the potential cycle between pyruvate, oxaloacetate, phosphoenolpyruvate (PEP) and back to pyruvate. These investigators have developed a novel technique for assessing this cycle utilizing labeled acetate infusion, and a new modification of a more traditional approach.